café café dessin café baiser
by jetepromets
Summary: Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Chandler est beau sans le savoir. Phoebe le sait. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. (OS / S1E6)


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Marta Kauffman et David Crane

**Rating et avertissement:** K. Il n'y a même pas de gros mots, et c'est mignon tout plein. Cela se passe après la fin de l'épisode 6 de la saison 1. Petite remise en mémoire de cet épisode: Joey et Monica vont en date avec un couple pour que Joey puisse récupérer son ex (la fille dans le couple) et pour que Monica puisse séduire le mec (l'autre personne dans le couple du coup dozhzohf), Rachel et Ross vont faire la lessive (leur premier baiser vous vous souvenez les gars!), Phoebe et Chandler décident de quitter leur copain/e en même temps

**Paring:** Chandler Bing x Phoebe Buffay

**Note**: salut tout le monde, j'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle. ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien écrit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu les mots. c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sur Friends aka la meilleure série de tous les temps. Chandler est horriblement difficile à retranscrire, n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis et surtout des conseils, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir massacré. d'ailleurs, j'adore le couple Monica/Chandler, mais j'ai toujours pensé que ça aurait été drôle et mignon de voir la Phoebe vraiment douce, bizarre et innocente de la saison 1 avec Chandler. I SHIP mais j'ai l'impression que je suis la seule :parspleurerdanssoncoin:

J'espère que vous allez aimer. J'ai l'impression d'être rouillée.

Je vous embrasse fort

jetepromets

* * *

Chandler, il ne trouvera jamais personne. Peut-être qu'il en trouvera une, qui sait : une qui sera assez patiente pour supporter ses piques salées, une qui n'aimera pas assez Thanksgiving pour qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir l'idée d'acheter une dinde, parce qu'elle comprendra : elle comprendra que Chandler en a horreur, que c'est trop lourd, Thanksgiving ne représente que la rupture avec tout ce qu'il aura pu devenir. Il en trouvera une : elle sera très belle, mais pas trop, il ne mérite pas tant de beauté : jolie, rien de plus, mais une qu'il le regardera avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais elle ne restera pas. Il en trouvera une, et elle va partir. Personne ne reste. Chandler, il n'est pas fait pour qu'on reste.

Il vient de quitter Janice - du moins, Phoebe vient de quitter Janice pour lui. Elle a sorti des mots doux et des excuses fausses: chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire. Lui, il est maladroit : il pourrait dire à une femme dont il est fou amoureux qu'il l'a déteste. Parce qu'il a peur de ne pas être aimé en retour. De toute façon, il est revenu au point de départ : lui, et sa solitude, lui et ses mots mordants, lui et sans sa cigarette au bout des doigts, puisqu'il a Phoebe de ne plus jamais y toucher.

Phoebe. Elle est retournée s'assoir à genoux, près du canapé de Central Perk : elle dessine quelque chose sur son carnet, elle a sa boîte de crayon de couleur sur le coin de la table basse : cadeau de Ross, parce que Geller a dit que Phoebe avait une âme artistique, et c'était donc une honte qu'elle n'avait pas de crayons entre les doigts. Il a dit : _dessine-nous ce qui se passe dans ta tête. _Et il a lâché un petit rire : _parfois, on ne te comprend pas. _Et Chandler a sorti, bien évidemment, car il devait commenter, c'était plus qu'un défaut de personnalité, plus qu'une vilaine habitude, c'était presque devenu un devoir : alors, il a claqué : _encore la faute à NASA de ne pas avoir réussi à décoder le langage des extra-terrestres. _Monica a roulé des yeux, Joey a souri pendant que Ross bégayait des _oh merci beaucoup Rach c'est gentil mer- _à Rachel qui était venue servir son café. Et Phoebe. Et Phoebe. Phoebe, elle n'a même pas répondu. Elle ne lui même pas jeté un regard : par habitude, sûrement. Par habitude, la bande ne l'entendait même plus. Elle regardait Ross, avec mille étoiles dans ses yeux bleus. Elle a posé sa tasse de café pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle sautillait presque.

\- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait, rit-elle.

Elle avait le sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles. La bande souriait, toujours aussi attendrie par sa douceur. Son innocence, aussi. Phoebe. On pouvait lui offrir un trèfle à quatre feuilles, elle trouvera toujours de la beauté dans ce cadeau : un simple stylo, un bout de papier, un feuille de papier-toilette : ça lui suffira. Elle n'en demande pas beaucoup. Elle n'a jamais rien eu : alors rien, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Chandler la regarde, assis sur le canapé. Il joue avec un de ses boutons de sa chemise : il prend dans ses doigts, caresse ses contours ; il regarde Phoebe changer de crayons, s'appliquer pour bien faire : pour faire de son mieux. Elle est concentrée, studieuse : soucieuse de bien faire. Il ne peut pas voir ce qu'elle dessine, puisqu'il ne porte pas ses lentilles : et les cheveux blonds de Phoebe, ses cheveux d'or, tombent sur sa joue droite et sur une partie du carnet. Le carnet est bleu, d'un bleu lune : une couleur mystérieuse, un ton qui lui va si bien.

Il la regarde : elle a la manie de changer de main. Quand Chandler lui demande si elle est ambidextre, elle répond :

\- Non, j'aime juste relever des défis.

Évidemment.

\- J'aurai aimé être spécial comme toi, fait Chandler. Moi, je suis un simple droitier. Ma vie est un peu nulle par nature.

Elle lève sa tête, elle sourit : elle ne va pas le contredire, le rassurer, lui dire que sa vie est extraordinaire ; ce n'est pas Phoebe. Et ce n'est pas vrai : sa vie n'est ni fantastique, ni magique ; c'est un looser qui traîne dans un Coffee Shop à même pas 20h00, un vendredi soir. Il vient de larguer la seule fille qui voulait de lui. Et Phoebe, elle dit des choses qui peuvent passer par la tête.

\- Grand-mère m'a toujours dit que je pouvais toucher les gens pour transmettre ma petite étincelle. C'est un don.

Il lève un sourcil, un peu moqueur. Il chuchote _intéressant _parce qu'il n'a pas la force de contredire ses croyances. Et Phoebe. Phoebe est habituée à ses piques. Elle a appris à ne plus écouter.

Elle retourne à son dessin. Chandler est avachi sur le dossier du canapé : la montée de caféine s'efface à un point qu'il laisse ses paupières, si lourdes, se fermer. Il a arrêté de taper du pied : ça n'avait pas ennuyé Phoebe, car elle s'en fichait de tout. Elle secouait même sa tête au rythme de ses coups : c'était assez attendrissant, alors Chandler n'avait pas eu la force de se moquer. Monica, elle lui aurait arraché sa jambe pour qu'il arrête.

Il y a un silence. A l'arrière fond, les gens parlent fort et rient. Gunther sert les cafés, et râle un peu face aux clients barbants - pour la forme. C'est la fin de la semaine, tout le monde est un peu à bout. Dehors, il fait déjà noir. Le reste de la bande ne passera pas : Monica et Joey sont à un rendez-vous (foireux), Rachel et Ross à la laverie.

Il n'y a qu'eux deux. Mais c'est suffisant. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. Ils jouent rien que tous les deux, parfois, sans parler : ils jouent aux cartes, ils s'amusent avec les fauteuils, ils se font une bataille de regard ; lui qui cligne en premier, il a perdu. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. Ils savent que c'est futile. Par une simple présence, par quelques gestes, ils pouvaient déjà se dire beaucoup.

\- On devrait passer plus de temps ensemble.

Chandler brise le silence. Il y a quelques minutes, c'est Phoebe qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il avait sorti _d'accord, on pourrait aller écraser des chiots ensemble. _Elle a jeté un regard horrifié : Chandler, son don, c'est d'écraser toutes possibilités de bons souvenirs. Chacun son truc.

Mais cette fois, il le dit sérieusement. Parce qu'il le croit : en tout cas, il en a envie. Alors c'est suffisant pour que ces mots soient prononcés. Phoebe a une douceur qui le met à l'aise. D'habitude, il aurait eu peur de la briser : parce qu'il peut être dur, froid ; il peut briser quelques rêves, mettre de gros morceaux de réalité dans son monde irréel. Phoebe est trop précieuse pour être gâchée. Qu'elle reste ainsi ; extravertie, extravagante, extrêmement extraordinaire ; qu'elle reste dans son monde à elle, car elle permet d'adoucir un peu le sien.

Elle relève la tête. Elle sourit ; il y a des étoiles dans ses yeux, car elle doit penser à toutes les activités qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble.

\- Oh ! Oh! Tu pourrais venir avec moi à ma discussion organisée sur les baleines et leur relation avec les poissons!

Et voilà.

Chandler sourit, un peu coincé : il met sa tête sur le côté, pas trop, juste un peu ; il fait sa tête du gars qui s'y attendait, mais qui est quand même surpris. Phoebe surprend. On sait qu'elle va surprendre, mais on ne sait jamais avec quoi. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Et avec cette étincelle qu'elle a dans ses yeux, c'est difficile de lui dire non.

\- J'ai bien peur que j'ai déjà un truc à faire.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas encore dit la date.

\- Je suis toujours un peu occupé.

Elle fait la moue. Elle baisse la tête sur son dessin. Les étoiles s'en vont; et Chandler, ça lui sert la poitrine. Il ne veut pas être la raison de cette déception; et pourtant, il en a l'habitude. Il en a déçu plus d'un. Mais Phoebe, c'était un sucre. Il avait peur qu'elle se brise rien qu'en ressentant une miette de tristesse.

Il se déplace jusqu'à elle : il s'assoie à genoux à ses côtés, et il dit :

\- Mais je pourrais toujours trouver un créneau pour toi.

Phoebe remonte sa tête et plante ses yeux dans les siens. La déception s'en va, et ses traits se tordent dans cette moue innocente qu'elle a l'habitude de porter : elle sourit avec les lèvres ouvertes, laissant légèrement voir ses dents blanches. Le coin de ses yeux bleus se plie et elle a une fossette à la droite de son menton.

\- Tu vas adorer les baleines, ce sont d'incroyables créatures ! Et je ne te parle pas des poissons, évidemment. Ce sont nos ancêtres, après tout.

Chandler ne dit rien : et que Dieu en soit témoin, il pourrait en dire des choses. Ça le démange même : son cerveau est en train d'exploser sous la pression de toutes les remarques pointilleuses qu'il pourrait laisser échapper.

Il ne prête plus attention aux fourmis qui s'étaient posées sur sa langue, lorsque ses yeux glissent sur le carnet et sur la figure dessinée avec presque une quinzaine de couleurs différentes.

Phoebe remarque son attention et rougissante, presque, elle referme en vitesse le carnet. Elle porte sa tasse de café à sa bouche, pour reprendre convenance.

\- Hé ! s'indigne Bing, en essayant de ré-ouvrir le bouquin.

Phoebe pose ses mains sur la couverture pour contrer la tentative de Chandler. Elle s'exclame:

\- Hé ! imite-t-elle. C'est privé.

Chandler a aussi une de ses mains sur la couverture. De l'autre, il proteste avec des grands gestes, en s'auto-pointant du doigt :

\- C'est moi, Pheebs ! Le droit à l'image, ça te dit quelque chose? Allez, laisse-moi voir !

Elle laisse échapper une exclamation, un petit ricanement : un mix des deux. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, aussi.

\- Vraiment? Ce n'est même pas toi.

Chandler ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort : car il a trop de trucs à dire, il s'indigne, il ne sait pas par où commencer.

\- Il y avait marqué Chandler, Pheebs. C'était même _Chandler_ en lettres capitales.

Il y a de l'agacement dans sa voix : une certaine impatience, car il sait que Phoebe ne va pas s'en tirer. Elle ne sait pas mentir : et ce n'est pas une menteuse. Elle est loufoque, mais elle reste honnête. Elle craquera. Chandler, il sait comment lui tenir tête. Au bout de quelques années, il a bien appris comment s'opposer à elle. Avec un peu de pression, elle craquera : parce qu'elle cherche toujours la paix. Un certain calme intérieur : elle est soucieuse de bien dormir le soir. Alors dans sa voix, il y a une certaine impatience : Phoebe retarde juste une fatalité.

\- Un autre Chandler.

Il renifle. Il demande, n'y croyant même pas une seconde:

\- Chandler comment?

Elle réfléchit. Elle regarde derrière lui. Elle se creuse la mémoire. Elle a un éclat de victoire qui passe dans son regard.

\- Chandler... Bong.

Bing éclate de rire. De son rire faux ; celui qui l'utilise avec son boss, ou avec le vendeur de photocopies au coin de la rue, Isaac, parce qu'il est socialement insortable; tout peut facilement l'insupporter. Son rire grossier racle le fond de sa gorge : Phoebe se recule un peu, elle sait qu'il va bientôt perdre patience.

Elle renferme un peu plus sa poigne sur le carnet.

\- Ça m'embarrasse beaucoup, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Laisse tomber, Chandler.

Elle prend d'un trait le carnet de l'emprise de Bing : son emprise n'était pas si forte, Chandler n'a pas de force, de toute manière. Elle gagne toujours au bras de fer ou à la guerre des pouces. Elle se lève. Elle casse:

\- Bonne nuit.

Phoebe va chercher son manteau accroché au fond du café, sans se retourner ; mais elle sent Chandler suivre derrière.

Quand elle s'arrête au porte manteau, Chandler lui prend doucement le poignet. Elle ne se retourne pas : de son autre main, elle porte son carnet contre sa poitrine.

Dehors, il fait noir. Le café est presque vide. Gunther ramasse les tasses vides et nettoie les tables : dehors, le monde est fait de coton. Une atmosphère teintée d'hiver.

\- Je veux juste savoir comment c'est, dans ta tête.

Il chuchote presque : il marmonne. Phoebe à la tête baissée : elle regarde ses bottines, les joues chaudes.

\- Parce que ça a l'air chouette.

Il prononce ces mots, hésitant : il ne sait jamais lesquels utiliser. Il n'est pas trop sentimental. Il a toujours la blague de trop pour tout gâcher. L'intimité, ça l'angoisse. Il ne faut pas trop en dire : alors il jette une pique, pour semer le doute ; pour mettre une distance sur le pont qu'il venait de construire avant. Il recule, il recule : parce qu'il a peur d'être trop près.

\- Tu vas te moquer.

Elle a la voix douce, faible, chuchotante, craintive, fragile ; et toutes ces choses à la fois. Chandler se moque. Ce n'est pas une surprise ; et ni quelque chose de nouveau. Il se moque même de lui-même. Il ne peut pas se retenir : il doit parler, il doit lancer quelque chose, il doit toujours tout décrédibiliser par peur que tout devienne trop sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas si drôle, cette fois.

Et pourtant, le dessin n'était pas si beau : enfantin, évidemment ; et fait avec plein de couleurs, assez irréaliste. Mais Phoebe n'était pas réelle.

Il ne l'avait pas si bien vu : ses yeux se sont d'abord posés sur son prénom écrit en lettres capitales, pour remonter sur une figure, assise sur un canapé ; il était un peu plus gros qu'il ne l'était en réalité, son corps était un peu difforme. Mais c'était lui. Le gars du dessin avait la même chemise.

Chandler ressert un peu plus fort son emprise : car même s'il n'est pas si doux avec les mots, il était un peu plus affectueux avec les gestes.

Phoebe se retourne, lentement : elle évite son regard, alors que les yeux bleus de Chandler se pose sur ses joues rosées, et ses mèches d'or qui viennent caresser quelques parties de son visage pâle : il ne détache pas son emprise, il ne veut pas la laisser partir.

\- J'ai...

Elle ne trouve pas les mots : elle a peur qu'il ne comprenne pas. Elle a l'habitude d'utiliser les mots les plus simples qui soient, mais personne ne l'a jamais comprise.

\- Je te trouvais beau. Alors je t'ai dessiné.

Chandler aurait pu faire une remarque sur le temps au passé qu'elle a utilisé: _ça veut dire que je ne suis plus beau maintenant? _Mais il se tait. Il pense, il pense: _alors je suis beau? attirant? _L'idée qu'il n'était pas seulement le plus drôle, celui qu'on choisit en troisième, parce qu'il n'était pas assez ravissant que Joey, et ni aussi intelligent que Ross, fait un boom à son cœur ; un boom plus rapide, plus fort, que celui qu'il fait habituellement et naturellement parce que ça fait partie de son corps, de sa nature : évidemment, idiot. Lui, c'est le gars qui fait des blagues : un peu malaisant, il sait utiliser les mots seulement pour se moquer. Quand il en vient à autre chose, il les perd : il ne sait même plus sur quel pied danser.

Mais Phoebe. Phoebe. Elle le trouve beau : il a toujours su qu'il avait une _qualité, _mais celle-ci ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidé avec la gente féminine. Mais Phoebe.

Elle relève la tête : elle plante son regard dans le sien. Il n'y a pas d'étoiles, juste de l'incertitude. Elle demande _t'as compris? _par le biais de son regard. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de parler. Ils se comprennent. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots.

Chandler se penche: il hésite un peu; ils sont près, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Il hésite : non pas parce que l'envie lui manque, juste parce que ce geste impliquerait une intimité qui lui fait tourner la tête - de peur.

Mais c'est Phoebe. Pheebs. Elle est jolie : comme il le faut. Elle est attentionnée et elle n'attend pas qu'on le soit en retour : elle n'a pas besoin de _je t'aime _dit tous les jours, ni de bague autour de son annulaire gauche; elle attend juste que l'on joue dans la neige avec elle, qu'on passe le week-end à regarder des télénoveas espagnols; qu'on la prenne dans ses bras quand ça ne va pas. Elle attend des baisers sur le front par surprise, une corde pour sa guitare pour son anniversaire; même une fleur trouvée dans l'herbe ferait l'affaire. Elle, elle ne prend pas de dinde lors de Thanksgiving. Elle est douce. Elle l'attendra. Elle ne partira pas. Elle n'est jamais partie.

Il se rapproche. Son haleine a un arrière-goût de café : Phoebe le sent. Ça ne la dérange pas. Elle attendra qu'il aille chercher son café au lait à sa place. Il le fait déjà. Il fait déjà toutes ces choses : et parfois même, croyez-le ou non, il la laisse gagner au bras de fer. Son sourire en vaut la peine: la défaite contre l'étincelle dans ses yeux bleus.

Il place son front contre le sien: il sent ces boucles d'or chatouiller son front. Il n'embrasse pas si bien. Il n'est jamais confiant. Il n'a jamais été confiant. Il espère que Phoebe ne va pas le remarquer. Il glisse sa main sur son poignée, pour trouver la main de Phoebe: ils entrelacent leurs doigts. Pheebs les sert un peu plus fort : comme si elle disait _ne t'inquiète pas je suis là et je n'embrasse pas très bien non plus._

Quand leurs lèvres se touchent, c'est doux, doux comme du coton: Phoebe a toujours l'odeur de son labello à la cerise - parce que un labello à la vanille aurait été trop facile pour elle - et Chandler a les lèvres sèches - un petit peu. Elle glisse sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, pour l'humidifier: Chandler sourit sous leur baiser, et Phoebe laisse échapper un petit sourire.

C'était irréel, amoureusement irréel : ils étaient faits de coton. Ils posent leur front contre l'un et l'autre, et Chandler dit:

\- Je demanderais plus souvent à voir tes dessins, alors.

Elle rit : évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas juste s'occuper à l'embrasser encore une fois. Ça ne l'a dérange pas. Il parle beaucoup, Bing; beaucoup pour ne rien dire. Assez pour se moquer. Beaucoup beaucoup pour s'échapper de tout ce qui pourrait être jugé trop intime. Trop proche. Il en place toujours une, Chandler. Toujours au bon moment mais ça reste _toujours._ Mais ça ne la dérange pas. Elle a toujours aimé le son de sa voix.

\- Alors je te dessinerais encore plus.

* * *

_Please, reviews?_


End file.
